Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~
|artist = Hello! Project |Japanese = Hello! Project 2002～今年もすごいぞ！～ |start = January 2, 2002 |end = February 17, 2002 |released = March 20, 2002 |recorded = January 5, 2002 |format = DVD, VHS |label = |Last = Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! Summer Party! 2001 Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~ 2002 Summer Tour }} Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ (Hello! Project 2002～今年もすごいぞ！～; Hello! Project 2002 ~This Year Will Also Be Amazing!~) was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It ran from January 2 to February 17, 2002. Coconuts Musume member Lehua Sandbo graduated from Hello! Project during the final concert on February 17 at Yokohama Arena. The DVD and VHS of the January 5 concert at Nakano Sun Plaza was released on March 20, 2002. The DVD sold a total of 78,614 copies. Setlist / Tracklist #Opening #Dancing! Natsu Matsuri - 10nin Matsuri #Summer Reggae! Rainbow - 7nin Matsuri #Chu! Natsu Party - 3nin Matsuri #MC1 #Hana - All #Propose - Heike Michiyo #Chigiri (Itsuki Hiroshi cover) - Maeda Yuki #Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #Afurechau...BE IN LOVE - Goto Maki #Minimoni Hinamatsuri! - Minimoni #MC2 #Mikan no Hana Saku Oka - Ishii Rika, Inaba Atsuko, Fujimoto Miki, Satoda Mai #MC3 #Let's Do Daihakken! - Fujimoto Miki #Futarigurashi - Nakazawa Yuko #Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen - Coconuts Musume #Pittari Shitai X'mas! - Petitmoni #Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru - Tanpopo #MC4 ~Atsuko no Dou na no? Corner~ (Atsukoのどうなの？コーナー; What About Atsuko? Corner) #This is Unmei - Melon Kinenbi #Medley: Tropica~l Koishite~ru, 100kai no KISS, LOVE Namida Iro - Matsuura Aya #The☆Peace! - Morning Musume #Medley: LOVE Machine, Koi no Dance Site, I WISH, Happy Summer Wedding - Morning Musume #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Morning Musume Encore #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ ;Bonus Footage #Omake Eizou (おまけ映像; Bonus Video) #Hello Pro Zange BOX Mikoukai Eizou (ハロプロ懺悔BOX 未公開映像; Hello Pro Penitence BOX Unreleased Video) Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **3rd Gen: Goto Maki **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *Country Musume **Rinne **Asami **Satoda Mai *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Mika **Lehua (graduation concert) *Matsuura Aya *Maeda Yuki *Fujimoto Miki *Ishii Rika *Nakazawa Yuko *Heike Michiyo *Inaba Atsuko *Tanpopo **Iida Kaori **Yaguchi Mari **Ishikawa Rika **Kago Ai *Petitmoni **Yasuda Kei **Goto Maki **Yoshizawa Hitomi *Minimoni **Yaguchi Mari **Mika **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai ;Shuffle Units *3nin Matsuri **Ishikawa Rika **Tsuji Nozomi **Matsuura Aya *7nin Matsuri **Yaguchi Mari **Goto Maki **Ayaka **Lehua **Asami **Shibata Ayumi **Heike Michiyo *10nin Matsuri **Iida Kaori **Abe Natsumi **Yasuda Kei **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Tsuji Nozomi **Mika **Rinne **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae Concert Schedule *'Total:' 28 Shows Related Publications Two total publications based on the tour were released in March and May 2002, one of which was the first installment in the Minna Daisuki, Chu! series: *2003.03.27 Hello! Project 2002 Perfect Harmony *2003.05.10 Hello! Project 2002 Minna Daisuki, Chu! (Hello! Project 2002 みんな大好き、チュッ！) H!P2002Winter-PerfectHarmony-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2002 Perfect Harmony'' H!P2002Winter-MDC-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2002 Minna Daisuki, Chu!'' Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project tour to feature the Morning Musume 5th generation members Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa; Country Musume member Satoda Mai; and soloists Fujimoto Miki and Ishii Rika. *"Chigiri" performed by Maeda Yuki is a cover of the 1982 song by Hiroshi Itsuki. *"Mikan no Sakuoka" performed by Inaba Atsuko, Fujimoto Miki, Satoda Mai, and Ishii Rika is a cover of a 1946 nursery rhyme. *Lehua Sandbo was the first Hello! Project member to graduate at Yokohama Arena. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Publication Listings: Perfect Harmony, Minna Daisuki, Chu! Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2002 Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:Coconuts Musume Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:Heike Michiyo Concerts In Category:Matsuura Aya Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:Coconuts Musume Graduation Concerts Category:2002 DVDs Category:2002 VHSs